INTERVIEWING HICCUP AND THE GANG
by ygirl9996
Summary: This is where I interview Hiccup and his friends. If you got any questions please send them to me all will be answered there might be a few surprizes too
1. Chapter 1

ME: HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST HTTYD STORY AKA MY FIRST STORY ALL-TOGETHER!

HICCUP: WHY WOULD YOU MAKE THIS AGAIN?

ME: DON'T INTERUPT HICCUP! LOL THAT RHYMES!

HICCUP: I DON'T GET IT….

ME: IT'S AN INTERVIEW NOT A LOVE STORY! WELL IT MAY INVOLVE SOME ROMANCE.

HICCUP: I WAS BROUGHT HERE AGAINST MY WILL.

ME: NO! LOOK YOUR WASTING MY PAPER! JUST LET ME SAY MY MAGIC WORDS AND BRING THE REST OF THE GANG HERE!

HICCUP: FINE.

*HTTYD PEOPLE POP IN*

Tuff: UMM GUYS THIS IS NOT BERK!

Fishlegs: YA WE KINDA FIGURED THAT OUT ALREADY!

Ruff: I FOUND HICCUP!

SNOUTLOUT: *whispers* dang it!

EVERYONE: …

ASTRID: *RUNS TO HICCUPS* *HUGS* WHERE WERE YOU!? YOUR FATHER'S WORRYED SICK! ONE MINUTE YOUR IN THE ACADEMY AND THE NEXT U DISAPPEAR!

HICCUP: *blushes* I-I'm fine Astrid. But can you let go I can't breathe!

ASTRID: *lets go* sorry. Anyways where are we….

ME: WELCOME TO YGIRL9996 STUDIOS! FOR THE NEXT WEEK WE WILL INTERVIEW YOU!

SNOUTLOUT: what do you mean WE?!

ME: WE as in ME and MY PENGUIN NAMED BOB!

*cheering from the audience*

*BOB comes out from the purple sparkly curtain*

BOB: HONK HONK!

SNOUTLOUT: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'LL SAY!

ME: BOB is a penguin of action not words my dear animated character….

SNOUTLOUT: UGH!

ME: Anyways Hiccup if you don't mind all dragons backstage and that includes toothless.

HICCUP: okay. You heard her guys backstage you go.

*Dragons leave the stage to go to the backstage (dragon) lounge *

ME: thanks! Now please, please take a seat.

*everyone finds a seat*

*bob sits on Hiccups lap*

HICCUP: UMM

ME: calm down he does not bite

HICCUP: Eh well he's kinda cute.

*bob purs*

ME: *mutters* don't get jealous Astrid.

ASTRID: WHAT WAS THAT!

ME: NOTHING!... ANYWAYS CONTINUING ON!

ASTRID: grrr

ME: OKAY SO ILL ASK EACH OF YOU A QUESTAIN AND YOU SHALL ANSWER IT. THEN ITS BOB'S ROUND WHERE EVERYONE GETS UP AND BOB WILL START WALKING AROUND AND ILL TRY TO EXPLAIN WHAT HES SAYING! AKA LIGHTING ROUND!

EVERYONE: Okay!

ME: OKAY FIRST QUESTION! IS FOR HICCUP! WHAT WAS IT LIKE MEETING YOUR DRAGON?

HICCUP: WELL… meeting toothless lets just say he was hard to approach he was a very curious , he like mimicking me. He learned to trust me and I learned to trust him. . I looked at him and I saw myself.

ME: WOW AMAZING!

HICCUP: Thanks.

ME: ALRIGHT NOW FOR THE SECOND QUESTION, THIS ONES FOR ASTRID! WHAT WAS GOING ON IN YOUR MIND WHEN YOU FOUND OUT ABOUT TOOTHLESS?

ASTRID : when I first saw hiccup with toothless I felt like hiccup had gone crazy.

SNOUTLOUT:*snickers*

ASTRID: *glares* BUT then when hiccup showed me what it was like to fly and how he and toothless got along. I understood and -

SNOUTLOUT: YEA YEA YEA OKAY NEXT QUESTION !

ASTRID: - _-

ME: OKAY THIRD ONES FOR YOU SNOUTLOUT! WHY YOU GOT TO BE LIKE THAT?!

SNOUTLOUT: THAT'S AN ANSWER WE WILL NEVER KNOW…

ME: mkay…. Lets just move on…..

OKAY FISHLEGS THIS ONES FOR YOU BUDDY! WHY ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH THE BOOK OF DRAGONS?

FISHLEGS: I would'nt say obsessed

SNOUTLOUT: I would *snickers*

FISHLEGS: Hey the book is very interesting! It has all the dragon species from Bolder Class to Mystery Class!

SNOUTLOUT: BOOOORRRINNGGGGGGGG

ME: *sighs* lets just move on to the twins. OKAY RUFF TUFF HERES YOUR QUESTION. WHY DO YOU TWO FIGHT ALL THE TIME?

TUFF: because…

ME: Because what?

TUFF: I don't know just because…

RUFF: cause its fun.

TUFF: yea because its fun!

ME: okay then…

ME:OKAY GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS!? ITS BOBS TIME! LIGHTING ROUND!

ME:okay one more thing I have to tell you. Bob is not just any penguin hes a penguin who use's the force!

EVERYONE: whats the force?!

ME: you shall see *snickers*

TUFF : woah man she has a creepy laugh…

RUFF: totally agree with you man..

Okay bob take it away!

Bob: honk honk!

*bob uses the force and writes something on the white board*

ME : *READS* hiccup…. Do.. you… like…..-

Hiccup: OKAY HOW ABOUT YOU PUT DOWN THAT PEN BOB *Awkward laugh*

BOB: *studys hiccup* *puts down pen* HONK HONK! *uses eraser and erases everything on board* *gets idea*

Bob : honk honk!

Hiccup : umm whats he writing

ME: *reads board* it says snoutout do you like astrid….

SNOUTLOUT: OH YEA! AND I KNOW SHE LIKE ME AM I RIGHT

EVERYONE: ….

SNOUTLOUT: *GOES OVER TO ASTRID PICK HER UP BRIDE STYLE* *LEANS IN*

HICCUP: *WALKS OVER AND TAPS SNOUTLOUT ON THE SHOLDER *

SNOUTLOUT: NOT RIGHT NOW HICCUP IN ABOUT TO KISS ASTRID.

HICCUP: *PUNCHS SNOUTLOUT IN THE FACE * *AND CATCHES ASTRID *

SNOUTLOUT:* GETS KNOCKED OUT*

EVERYONE: :O

HICCUP: *PUTS DOWN ASTRID*

EVERYONE : *STILL :O*

HICCUP: WHAT! DON'T WORRY HE WILL WAKE UP SOON

EVERYONE: :O

HICCUP: HE WONT REMEMBER ANYTHING!

EVERYONE: :O

HICCUP: OKAY WHILE YOU GUYS ARE FROZEN IM GOING TO… GO… GET…. SOME….WATER….

EVERYONE: :O

HICCUP: Yea…. See you at the interview tomorrow.

theme song plays

OKAY GUYS SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS FOR TOMORROWS INTERVIEW!

-YGIRL9996


	2. Chapter 2

EVERYONE: :O

HICCUP THINKING: wow they are really surprised it's been a day and they have not moved…..

BOB: *wakes up from :O* HONK HONK !

HICCUP: great bob your awake! Can you help me wake the rest up?

BOB: honk honk!

HICCUP: right….. I'll take that as a yes…

BOB: honk!

Hiccup: Okay we need ideas.

Bob: *waves flipper and everyone wakes up*

HICCUP: WOAH HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

ME: have we been out for that long? And thanks bob those magic lessons really worked.

BOB: HONK HONK

ME: right….. anyways lets continue with the interview!

SNOUTLOUT: *finally wakes up* ugh… what… happened..

HICCUP: UMM

SNOUTLOUT: HICCUP!

HICCUP: ye-yes?

SNOUTLOUT: you'll never guess the dream I had I was about to kiss astrid and then u punched me HAHAHAHA!

HICCUP: HAHHAHAHAHAHA yea how I could I ever punch you?! *more awkward laughing*

ME: *checks EMAIL* WOAH LOOK AT ALL THESE QUESTIONS! But before we do read these questions , a shout out to my first follower marine1324! Thanks for the follow!

Fishlegs: Let's start!

ME: OKAY SO THE FIRST FEW QUESTIONS ARE FROM AMI! SO LETS START. FIRST QUESTION. WHAT HAPPENED TO HEATHER?

HICCUP: Oh heather went back to her island with her parents we have not seen her in a while, but she might visit soon.

ME: COOL. NEXT QUESTION WHERE IS DAGUR THE DRANGED ?

ASTIRD: he is back on his island… we hope

Hiccup: Yea and when he comes back we will be ready…

ME: wow, OKAY NEXT QUESTION IS FROM BRIGHT EYES. DO YOU THINK TOOTHLESS AND STORMFLY LIKE EACH OTHER?

ASTRID: yea they don't hate each other

HICCUP: there almost like best friends too

ME: right ANYWAYS THAT'S THE QUESTIONS WE GOT FROM THE VIEWERS NOW ITS TIME FOR MY QUESTIONS!

HICCUP: oh great…

ME: :I shut up hiccup…..

SNOUTLOUT : HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

EVERYONE: :I

SNOUTLOUT: WHAT?! ITS FUNNY!

ME: *whispers to the rest of the gang* he's just sad…

*everyone agrees*

ME: but anyways let's just move on this questions for the twins.

TUFF: YEA THIS ONES FOR US!

RUFF: YEA

*twins do a headbut*

ME: right anyways what's your choice of weapons?

RUFF: A DOUBLE-ENDED SPEAR!

TUFF: NO THAT'S MINE!

RUFF: NO MINE!

TUFF:NO!

FISHLEGS: YEA THERE JUST GONNA KEEP FIGHTING…

*twins keep fighting while I move one in questions*

Me: kay then… anyways next question.. is for hiccup. ARE YOU USE TO PEOPLE SAYING HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD THE BOY WITH A BIG NAME AND A LITTLE BODY?

HICCUP: REALLY? NOT THIS AGAIN! Im not THAT weak okay?

ME: yea okay… next ones for snoutlout, DO YOU EVER THINK ASTRID WILL LIKE YOU?

SNOUTLOUT: SHE LIKES ME OKAY? SHE JUST HAS A DIFFERENT WAY OF SHOWING IT!

TUFF: yea like SHE PUNCHES YOU IN THE FACE AND SPENDS ALL HER TIME WITH HICCUP AND HAS KISSED HIM HOW MANY TIMES?

RUFF: OH OH I KNOW THE ANSWER! …. 3 *snickers*

HICCUP: GUYS IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT THIS I MEAN COME ON YGIRL9996 (AKA YASHPREET) STILL HAS A LOT OF QUESTIONS CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS NEVER?

ME: Nope it's okay I got time *smirks*

HICCUP: *glares*

FISHLEGS: NO NO NO GUYS DON'T BOTHER HICCUP ABOUT THIS!

HICCUP: SEE FISHLEGS IS RIGHT!

FISHLEGS: you did'nt let me finish… I THINK WE NEED TO ASK ASTRID!

SNOUTLOUT : YEA TELL THEM ASTRID ,TELL THEM YOU LIKE ME!

TUFF: OOOOO this is gonna be gooood

ME: bob can you get the popcorn

FISHLEGS : ill have extra butter on mine

RUFF: SAME HERE!

*BOB GETS POPCORN*

* EVERYONE MOVES CHAIRS SO ITS IN THIS ORDER FISHLEGS ,RUFF,BOB,POPCORN TABLE ,ME,TUFF*

*HICCUP AND SNOUTLOUT SEATS WHERE THEY WERE AND ASTRID IN THE MIDDLE*

SNOTLOUT: JUST SAY IT ASTRID SAY YOU LIKE ME!

HICCUP: …..

ASTRID: *looks on both sides of herself looks to her left sees snotlout flexing his muscles and looks to her right sees hiccup mouthing the words im sorry I got you into this*

ASTRID: *gets up slowly walks over to snotlout*

SNOUTLOUT: SEE HICCUP I TOLD YOU SHE LIKES ME

HICCUP : *sighs*

ASTRID: * PUNCHES SNOTLOUT IN THE FACE AND KNOCKS HIM OUT FOR 12 HOURS* *RUNS OVER TOO HICCUP AND HUGS HIM* DID YOU REALLY DOUBT ME?

HICCUP: * is about to answer but is cut off by astrid kissing him*

HICCUP THOUGHTS.

I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER I THOUGHT SHE DID LIKE STRONGER VIKINGS BUT THEN

SHE PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE to tell the truth I kinda enjoyed watching that, but then she ran over to me and kissed me. It felt warm like time was frozen and nothing could ruin it I loved her and now I know that she loves me….

END OF HICCUPS THOUGHTS.

*kiss ends*

ME, RUFF,TUFF ,LEGS, AND BOB : BEAUTIFUL! YEA HICCUP! I KNEW IT! THEY WERE MENT FOR EACH OTHER , HONK HONK!

HICCUP: Wow….

ASTRID : *smiles* *sits beside hiccup*

ME: OKAY THIS IS THE TIME TO PULL OUT THE COUPLES CAM!

*pulls outs camera and aims it at Ruff and bob* *Bob turns to RUFF and starts pecking her face*

RUFF:HEY! OW!

TUFF: Hey careful that's my sister! And if your gonna take her out I suggest you be a gentle penguin…

*bob understand and start pecking's her cheek and goes back to his seat*

*camera turns to hiccup and astrid* *they both laugh and turn to each other and slowly get closer and closer*

TUFF: so this is there 4th kiss right?

RUFF: yea I think so.. hey bob can you get me some bandages for my face?

BOB: honk honk! *Waddles off to get more bandages*

FISHLEGS: I'm gonna go check on meatlug.

ME: OKAY AND THAT'S TODAYS INTERVIEW EVERYONE!

SNOTLOUT:*wakes up slowly* uhhh… hey… what just happened..

ASTRID: *stops kissing hiccup and goes over and punches snoutlout knocking him out for a few more hours * *goes back to kissing hiccup*

Me: guys…. Astrid? Hiccup? yo guys? GUYS!

ASTRID HICCUP: WHAT!

ME: Nothing just trying to annoy you XP

*hiccup and astrid go back to kissing*

ME: I never got to finish my questions oh well guess I have to wait tell tomorrow! BYE EVERYONE!

THEME SONG PLAYS.

-Ygirl9996


	3. Chapter 3

ME: HEY GUYS! TODAY WE GOT A LOT OF QUESTIONS SO LETS GET STARTED! First ones for Snotlout how did you get your name?

Snotlout: Actually I don't know….

ME: that's okay.. ANYWAYS NEXT QUESTION IS FOR RUFF AND TUFF, WHAT WAS THE BEST PRANK YOU PULLED OFF?

TUFF: I DON'T KNOW ACTUALLY WE HAD DONE A LOT OF PRANKS SO I REALLY DON'T KNOW. RUFF?

RUFF: OH YEA I REMEMBER NOW MAKING THE CHIEF THINK HE'S AN OX and putting that house hair all over him!

HICCUP: GUYS THAT WAS NOT FUNNY THAT WAS MY DAD HE WENT SO CRAZY HE JUMPED INTO THE LAKE!

TUFF: THAT WAS THE BEST PART!

ASTRID: I remember how much trouble you guys got into…

FISHLEGS: yea I heard you had to clean Gobbers outhouse and fix all the houses in the village

TUFF RUFF: IT WAS WORTHHH ITTTTT

*headbut*

Me: okay next question is fooooooorrrrrr FISHLEGS! FISHLEGS WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PIECE OF DRAGON TRIVA?

*fishlegs runs backstage and gets board with dragon triva on it*

Fishlegs: why don't we start and the beginning

EVERYONE IN ROOM BUT FISHLEGS :*FACEPALM*

FISHLEGS: lets start with bork the-

SNOTLOUT: JUST PLEASE SHUT UP! JUST JUST TELL BOB AND LEAVE THE REST OF US ALONE!

BOB: HONK HONK?

ASTRID: I have never seen him like this…

TUFF: I like it..

*Everyone looks at tuff eyebrows raised*

TUFF: what?

ME: *sigh* okay lets just move onn…..

ME: HERE IS ONE FOR HICCUP FROM NEVER FOR GIVE OR FORGET 161616. Is it hard dealing with the twins and snoutlout?

Hiccup: I don't think it would be nice of me to answer that

ME: LOL right…

SNOUTLOUT AND TWINS: HEY!

HICCUP: *whispers* sorry!

ME: okay let's move on! NEXT QUESTION IS FOR ASTRID. WHY DO YOU LIKE HICCUP SUDDENLY?

ASTRID: Actually all i can say is its not suddenly trust me *holds hiccups hand* its been a while

HICCUP: *smiles*

ME: aww cute, next ones for snotlout again. Will you ever give up on astrid?

SNOUTLOUT: NO

BOB: goes over to snotlout and start pecking his face and head really hard.

ME: I think what bobs trying to say is GET OVER HER SNOTFACE SNOTLOUT!

Everyone: woah!

ME: what? Anyways lets just move on this ones for tuff. TUFF HOW DOES IT FEEL TO ALWAYS GET BEATEN UP BY YOUR SISTER AND OR ASTRID?

TUFF:PLEASE I LET THEM WIN!

ASTRID AND RUFF: WANNA BET?!

*BOB SHAKES HIS HEAD*

ME: go with what the penguin says he's smart!

TUFF:NO NO THANK YOU!

ASTRID: that's what I thought

RUFF: *snickers*

ME: lets move one to another question for hiccup from Doomsday BeamXD. Hiccup what was the worst form of destruction you did before you met toothless?

HICCUP: Eh I'd say helping the dragons by ACCIDENT to take a flock of sheep…

SNOTLOUT: HAHA

ME: WOW, OKAY SO ANOTHER ONE FOR TUFF. DO YOU EVER BATHE?

TUFF: NO,MAYBE,SOMETIMES….

ME:EW GROSS! UMM RUFF IF YOU'RE BROTHER WAS ON FIRE WOULD YOU HELP HIM OR ENJOY THE SHOW?

RUFF: first I would enjoy the show then maybe if I felt like it I would help him.

EVERYONE: yea I totally agree! So true not surprised

Me: yea okay here's another question

ME: this is from Mystical. Hiccup and Astrid whats your favourite hobbie?

ASTRID: training and axe throwing

Snoutlout: obvious..

ASTRID: * glares*

HICCUP: My hobbies are inventing and riding toothless, also working on a new tail for him.

SNOTLOUT: yea I can see why since it is your fault that you shot him down but its okay because you lost a leg so I guess your even!

HICCUP: …..

Everyone even bob: DUDE!

Snotlout: what?

Hiccup: its its fine I just need some time ill see you guys later… tomorrow….. you ….know

ME: umm you sure?

Hiccup: yea yea! I just need some time outside…

Astrid: hiccup….-

HICCUP: no no! astrid its fine ill be here tomorrow…. Bye

Me: well if you sure than I guess that's todays interview…. See you guys tomorrow.

-Ygirl9996

**What will happen on the next interview day will hiccup feel less guilty about shooting toothless down? And stay tuned for a unexpected twist at the end.**

**READ ON!**


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY….

ME: hiccup's not here yet.. Astrid I think you should go talk to him…

ASTRID : YEA AND WHEN HE FEELS BETTER SNOTFACE HERE CAN APOLOGISE!

SNOTLOUT: He's just a whiny baby

FISHLEGS: shut it snotlout you have no idea about what we did in the past even before we got our dragons. You don't know how bad we made him feel!

ASTRID: the good thing is at least he does'nt hold on to that, hes more of the forgive and forget kind of guy…. I'm gonna go see him

*walks out door*

ME: Okay guys –

BOB: honk honk!

ME: bob are you video taping them?

BOB: HONK!

ME: but why?

*bob explains why and I go along with it*

ME*whispers* great plan bob

ME:HEY GUYS IM PUTTING THIS ON THE BIG SCREEN SO EVERYONE CAN SEE THERE CONVO!

FISHLEGS: why?

ME: you'll see

*sees hiccup throwing rocks onto the road*

ASTRID: hey…

HICCUP: hi…

ASTRID: hiccup-

HICCUP: no no im fine

ASTRID: but you did'nt let me finish.

Hiccup: Fine fine please go on *he said with a little sarcasm*

ASTRID: fine I will… Hiccup your leg has'nt bothered you before I don't see why its bothering you right now.

Hiccup: it's just I always ignored what he said, but I know I was gonna have to take it one day so I took it and he's right, shooting toothless was me , almost getting him killed was me, and losing my leg was just something I deserved..

ASTRID: HICCUP! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!

HICCUP: …. I can and I just did….

*back at ygirl9996 studios*

Snotlout: *looks down at the ground* *whispers* I'm sorry….

TUFF: did you guys heard that?

RUFF: I sure did.

*everyone turns around and looks at snoutlout*

SNOTLOUT: WHAT?!

ME: AWW HE DOES HAVE A HEART!

SNOTLOUT: yea okay maybe I do but I'm still a Viking!

ME: yep a Viking with a heart.

*Back to hiccup and astrid *

ASTRID: *sits beside hiccup*

HICCUP:* turns his head away*

ASTRID: snotlout gets to us all I bet he's really sorry.

SNOTLOUT: I I I am sorry hiccup…

*astrid and hiccup both turn there head*

SNOTLOUT: hiccup can I talk to you alone

HICCUP: sure.

ASTRID: talk to you later hiccup. * astrid leaves*

* snoutlout sits beside hiccup*

SNOTLOUT: I'm real sorry hiccup, I guess to be honest I was kinda jealous of you…

HICCUP: * raises eyebrow so high that it looks like he's missing one* …why would you be jealous of me?

Snotlout: because you're the best dragon trainer and the son of the chief and you have astrid….

HICCUP: wow… I never thought I would hear that from you snotlout..

SNOTLOUT: so? Do you forgive me?

Hiccup: yea…

Snotlout: YES! I-I mean… good. But that does'nt mean we are friends!

Hiccup: *laughs* I know

SNOTLOUT: come on

*they both go inside*

ME: YAY YOU TWO MADE UP! LETS GET TO THE QUESTIONS! THIS ONES FOR ALL OF YA FROM TGIRL115 . WHO IS YOUR BIGGEST ENEMY?

HICCUP: I think it would be Alvin

ASTRID: yea Dagar is just a nutcase

TUFF: HE'S MORE CRAZY THAN ME AND MY SISTER!

RUFF: YEP…..

ME: OKAY THIS ONES FOR RUFF AND TUFF ALSO FROM TGIRL115. WHY DO YOU GUYS LIKE TIPPING YAKS SO MUCH?

TUFF: WE ARE TRYING TO MAKE IT A VIKING SPORT!

RUFF: OH STOP TRYING TO SOUND SMART WE ONLY DO IT CAUSE OF THE LOOKS ON THE YAKS FACES!

TUFF: PRICELESS!

ME: right….. OKAY NEXT QUESTION IS FOR ASTRID. WHO CAME UP WITH THE NAME D.U.M.B FOR THE DRAGON BIGHT PATROL?

ASTRID: YOUR ONE AND ONLY HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!

HICCUP: hi there… *awkward waving*

Me: okay this one is for SNOTLOUT! WILL SNOTLOUT EVER ADMIT THAT HE DOES HAVE A SOFT SIDE? P.S IF HE DENIES PLEASE PUNCH HIM

SNOTLOUT: I do not have a soft side!

*astrid ruff and tuff all punch snotlout*

Snotlout: ow! Mommy!

ME: and that's a yes. Yes , yes he does have a soft side. THANK YOU FOR JOINING US THIS WEEK IN INTERVIEWING HICCUP AND THE GANG!

TUFF: I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE ON BERK ABOUT THIS PLACE!

FISHLEGS: ITS GONNA BE GREAT!

ASTRID: YEA AND THEY HAVE SOME GREAT PLACES TO PRACTICE AXE THROWING!

ME: oh I almost forgot it's so hard to say this but you can't tell anyone and you have to get your memories erased.

EVERYONE BUT ME AND BOB : WHAT!?

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

HICCUP: But but…. We thought

ME: I'm sorry but its true we can't have you telling anyone and we can't have me messing up the next episode by letting you remember..

Hiccup: episode?

ME: umm nothing!

ASTRID: but what about me and hiccup will we still remember us together?

ME: no sorry…

Snotlout : yes!

EVERYONE: :I

ME: he'll never change…

FISHLEGS : yep

ME: if you guys don't mind we still have some questions left

Tuff: sure why not!

Ruff: why not make it a happy moment

ASTRID: ruff and tuff are right let's just enjoy the little time we have left here.

ME: yay okay so the first question is from Wanli8970. This is for all the Viking in the room except hiccup is competition way more important to you guys?

HICCUP: I told you its not a competition!

Snotlout: yea yea yea you keep buying that

Astrid: I guess sometimes it is and sometimes its not

ME: right! Lets move one next question is from Ami! What is with you ppl with your yak!?

Hiccup: we have no idea….

ME : understandable , heres another one from Ami for astrid. Have you ever tried your yak nog? Did you know that no one likes it!

ASTRID: HEY! My yaknog is the best RIGHT HICCUP AND SNOTLOUT!?

Snotlout: Oh-Oh… Yea-yea….

EVERYONE:…

Tuff: that's not what I remember

Ruff: yea you started crying!

Fishlegs:I'm glad you stopped me from drinking it snotlout *whispers* you're a good friend.

Astrid: I bet hiccup liked it. Right hiccup?

*Everyone looks at hiccup*

Hiccup: umm I –I umm it….Okay astrid I'm gonna put this in the nicest way possible … I could eat a raw fish that toothless coughed up but theres no way I could swallow that yaknog.

Astrid: *PUNCHES HICCUP IN THE STOMACH*

Hiccup: owwww….. I just said what bob wrote on the board… going down

*hiccup falls on the ground*

ASTRID: BOBBBBBBBBBB!

Bob: honk honk?

*bob runs out*

*Ruff and Tuff help Hiccup up*

ME: why don't we move on …. This ones from Tgirl115 for hiccup, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO WIN A FIGHT AGAINST DAGUR?

Hiccup: I had help.. from toothless . and a shield just like gobber said if your choosing between a sword or a shield always pick the shield.

ME: cool this ones for Fishlegs . HOW DOES IT FEEL WHEN YOU STAND UP TO SNOTLOUT?

Fishlegs: Amazing! We all know he disserves it…..

Me: Yea your right about that…

SNOTLOUT: HEY!

ME: XP

Me: next question is for snotlout. Why on berk do you think dagur is cool?

Snotlout: I don't I was in character. NOBODYS BETTER THEN THE SNOTMAN!

Tuff: except snot!

Ruff: *snickers*

ME: okay guys that's all the questions

Hiccup: I guess so…

ME: song time!

ASTRID: song?

Me: yea

/watch?v=w5KK1IWrVv0 (or just search HTTYD gold owl city)

*after the song*

HICCUP: wow how did you get these scenes of me.

ASTRID: wow hiccup you flew toothless like that?

Hiccup: yea..

Tuff: amazing

RUFF: cool!

Fishlegs: scary!

Astrid: brave

Snotlout: I bet I could do that….

ME: Snotlout.. snotlout.. snotlout….. YOU WISH YOU COULD DO THAT!

EVERYONE: *STARTS LAUGHING*

Snotlout: Shut up everyone…

ME: anyways before you guys go I have to do something for hiccup and astrid

Hiccup and astrid: what?

*gets pen and draws half a heart on hiccups wrist with the words astrid*

*draws half a heart on astrids wrist with the words hiccup*

ME: when you put your hands together they form a heart… don't worry the pen comes off in a couple of washes … bob! Is the memory and portal eraser ready?

BOB: honk honk!

ME: alright so you guys will be transported to the beach..

Ruff ,tuff, 'legs,snotlout, hiccup, astrid, okay

ME: we need about five minutes to put the porat in the right place so just wait

*starts moving portal*

Hiccup: astrid?

ASTRID: Yea hiccup?

Hiccup: one last kiss before we forget?

Astrid: *punches hiccup in the arm* why not ?

*hiccup and astrid kiss*

Me: okay the portals ready Ill MISS YOU GUYS!

EVERYONE:BYE

*hiccup and astrid still kissing*

ME: *Smiles at them* say cheese

Bob: *waves*

*Memory eraser starts and hiccup and astrid are still kissing*

*erases memory and portal takes them home*

ME: ill miss them..

Bob: honk honk…

Back on berk!

*everyone falls on the beach on the far side of the island*

*astrid falls on hiccup*

Hiccup: ow! Can't breathe !

Astrid: sorry! Hey how did we get here?

Hiccup: I don't know…

*astrid is still on top of hiccup*

*Ruff and Tuff find hiccup and astrid*

Tuff: WELL WELL WELL…. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? AND HOW DID WE GET HERE?

*Astrid gets off of hiccup and sits beside him*

*snot and 'legs join them*

Snotlout: how did we get here?

Fishlegs and hiccup: I have no idea..

One minute of silence later..

Tuff: hey astrid whats that on your wrist?

Ruff: yea hiccup you too?

*Hiccup looks at his wrist* its looks like half a heart and astrids name..

Astrid: mine looks like half a heart too except with your name…

*hiccup holds astrids wrist and puts the two together *

*Tuff, ruff , fishlegs smile*

*astrid and hiccup look at each other*

*Astrid punches hiccups arm*

Hiccup: ow! What was that for!

Astrid: I don't know…

Snotlout: lets just get back to the other side of berk

*Snotlout ruff tuff and fishlegs start walking*

Snotlout: you guys coming?

Astrid: Will catch up…

*snotlout ruff tuff fishlegs keep on walking*

Hiccup: so how do you think this got on our wrist's

Astrid: I have no idea…

*astrid kisses hiccup on the cheek*

*hiccup turns red as a rose*

Astrid : maybe that's why…

*astrid gets up and starts too walk hiccup gets up holds her wrist and pulls her back in and kisses her*

Hiccup : That's for everything else, right?

Astrid: yep that's the line

Hiccup: come on lets start walking before they wonder where we have gone

Astrid: yea…

Hiccup: hey that reminds me , wheres toothless?

Astrid: hes probably back at the village

Hiccup: probably.

*hiccup and astrid start walking to the academy*

Back in the real world…..

ME: wait we forgot to send back the dragons bob!

Bob: HONK HONK!

ME: you get the portal.

Bob: honk honk honk!

Me: fine lets play rock paper scissors!

*plays the game*

ME: ha I win! Scissors beats paper!

BOB: honk honk!

Me: yea yea yea I know you can only do paper….fine ill do it. The dragons don't have to get there memorys erased.

*sends dragons to the academy*

Back at berk….

Astrid: see I told you they were at the academy!

Hiccup: Hey there bud!

*toothless jumps on hiccup*

Astrid: laughs

Hiccup: toothless!

Snotlout: can we start training or what!

Hiccup: alright gang lets go!

**The end! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! THANKS FOR READING!**

**COMMENT BELOW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY TO WRITE! THE LINK FOR THE YOUTUBE VIDEO IS NOT FROM MY YOUTUBE IF THE LINK DOES NOT WORK PLEASE JUST SEARCH HTTYD GOLD OWL CITY (LOVE THAT SONG!)**


End file.
